Catching Glimpses
by old copperhead
Summary: Shocking developments at Hogwarts Academoy this day.


WARNING: I don't own none of these characters, or the rights.

Autumn in Hogwarts: a chill in the air, students returning to school, and the promise of youth's horny follies.

Under the Whomping Willow in Hogwarts' backyard, two of the school's brightest stars were fucked: Harry Potter and Cho Chang, both sixth-year Gryffindors of widespread fame and considerrable potentilsa. They cast a spell beforehand that their moans wont be noticed and they'll be left alone. They got out of Potions class nine minutes ago.

However, some distance to the right (on the bridge, crouched) was the new shittiness professor Childeric Vespers. The thirty-year-old had missed a year of school hunting down Animagi and Dark Wizards in the Teutoburg; had captured Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange after months of grueling preparation, tortured them into sheer insanity and gleaned everything he could from forfilled his purpose, the man said, 'I want kindness,' and he wrapped them in sorcerous duct tape and beat them to death with a pipe.

Here we see him, hunted by Voldemort's goons and dementors in retaliation, but camped out here like a cadaverous cancer-ridden Carnifex of crazed consciousness and castigating corruption. His thinning hair was whipped by the wind; he wore a boots, felt gray sweater, Argyle socks, and cream-colored Dockers pants. Dr Vespers departed; not a few moments later, Neville Lengbottom crawled on his hands and feet to where the professor stood before, watching the Potter couple with Chang. Neville sobbed and beat the bridge with his fists. The boy smelled like like downtown Monrovia.

Then, after some time, Longbotmm crawled away on all fours, sniveling, and just as Potter and Chang dressed and cleaned themselves magically, Hagrid arrived (bridge groaning in protest) with his Neapolitan Mastiff. The half-giant came here ever so often to take inventory of his ideas and passions, and contemplate Hegel. Hagrid patted Aragog's head gently, absently, thought about how everything hsd already happened here already, in years past. Now he see the fucking.

Hagrid captured Harry Potter and Cho Chang, brought them kicking and beating at his shoulders to Albus Dumbledore.

The torches were luminous, like beacons in the fuliginous night. 'Caught these puerile children fucking under the Willow.'

'I thank you for your conscientiousness, Rebues,' smiled gravely Dumebldore, who was caparisoned in the cape of cautiousness. In this moment the agitated giant opposite of him was as Ralph Kramden, and did not relent. He succeeded with his inner mitigation.

'Profssor Dumbledore, I beg yer pardon...'Arry and Chang ain't bad seeds, but they need discipline. Get them to 'elp me an' ol' Filch with somethin' in the Forbidden Forest.' Harry and Cho Chang screamed in terror and helpless frustration, meeting each other's gaze.

Mr Hagrid chortled, a noise like a centaur getting raped. The request was granted, despite the students' protests.

They foound Argthoy Filch in his quarters, sitting at his desk facing the youngsters and procedure giant, pants around his varicoseveind ulcer ankles, arms flopped uselessly at his sides, eyes wider than the Granne Canyon and vacant as in life, and mouth open like incantation for pacting with wicked spirits of the damned. A plate of scalped potatoss lay on his desk, half-eaten and rotten, blue-black with rot and visible malodor mildeuw and maggots communing and writhing within 'Great Scott!' bellowed Hagrid and he covered the Potter and Chang's eyes, lest the scene tamper with their innocnece.

They heard one groaning from closet like diverticulitis dog and Hagrid usher forgets his hands and rushes over to open the janiotr closet door of Filch. Two black-haired blue-eyed Ravenclaw seventh-year boys spilled out, tied up and gagged inhumanly tight. They wriggled about and tried to expel the cleave-gagging cloths with thier tongues but it don't work.

Them Rubeus Hagird had to think quickly for once in his fifty-year prized acromegaly life. He springed upon the Harry and Cho Chong with measured calculation in his rergetful mind, and scooping them up he runs off to safety of his home in Hogwarts utility shack.

With these three gone, and the risible roped Ravenclaws of wretchedness and rack continue the struggle and moan much louder to get ther attentiions of others. Look who arrives...Little Seamus Finnegsn and his friend Oliver Wood. Now, these lads gasped and supplicated the skies above for the Ravenclaw boys deliverance, and promptly untied and ungagged their ink-haired captives.

Dubmlecore and Snape and Vespers came in saw the scene and they said, 'This is the work of Voldemort.' It was fortuitous for the rescue.

'Someone proposes to kill us, but he failed.' said with Dr Vespers woefully

'Correct,' said Dumbledore, and with all eyes trained on him, he added, 'I think I need a new janitor.' Now thirty points for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

The eend.


End file.
